


Feeling Fine

by AnonJ



Series: Stream of Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey takes care of this sick skeleton, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Flowey, Offscreen Sans is Neglectful, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: Papyrus is fine, despite all evidence to the contrary





	Feeling Fine

**Author's Note:**

> F. Feeling ill

Papyrus is fine. He’s fine! Sans is gone to Grillbys’ and Undyne is busy with Alphys and Papyrus is fine.

Flowey disagrees.

But that’s Flowey, he always knows when Papyrus is faking, even when he isn’t faking he knows it because that’s just Flowey. And Flowey is his best friend! But really, Papyrus is fine.

It’s a lot warmer on the surface.

And oh, there’s Flowey trying to get him to sit down, but he doesn’t need to because he’s fine! Flowey’s vines are very strong though even when he hasn’t absorbed the souls while Papyrus got everyone to distract Frisk and Asgore so that Flowey could absorb  _them_ \- not Frisk though, because who knows what would happen and anyway Flowey didn’t need to because he had everyone else and he even got to break Papyrus’ arm because they couldn’t do  _that_  while Frisk was in control and his soul was going to be absorbed soon anyways and his body would be dust to make up Flowey’s until Flowey released them all and used his powers to remake their bodies from the dust and pump in magic to jump-start their forms again before they all wake up feeling fine. Just like Papyrus is fine right now!

Oh. He’s on the couch.

And Flowey is nowhere to be found.

That’s fine! Papyrus is fine. Flowey knows what it’s like to have nobody come when you call for help and if Papyrus called then Flowey would come, but he doesn’t need to call for help, he’s fine! He’s perfectly fine and the television seems to be working fine even though it should have fallen off its pedestal because the room is tipping over, but that’s fine! Everything is fine and oh his forehead is cool and damp. That feels nice.

Oh hey, there’s Flowey.

Flowey is trying to get him to drink something and bluh it’s gross he doesn’t like it it tastes weird but then Flowey feeds him a spoonful of oatmeal so that’s fine. It’s not his favorite oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs that Flowey knows is his favorite because Flowey always knows everything and is the best but he likes regular oatmeal anyways.

Flowey asks him how he feels. Which is fine! Because Papyrus is fine, and he’s definitely not crying because it’s been a while since someone’s asked that when he was feeling bad, because he never feels bad! He’s always fine! He never once spent the day alone sick in his room because Sans was at Grillbys and never came to check on him because that never happened. Just ask Flowey! He was the one who got Sans while Papyrus’ temperature was just a few degrees higher than normal! But that was a long time ago and never happened either because Flowey went and reset again and Papyrus always avoided germs after that, and was fine! He’s fine right now! His temperature is only one degree higher than normal!

Where did that blanket come from?

The oatmeal is gone now and Flowey is tucking in the blanket around Papyrus, and the television is on too showing Mettaton, but the volume is low and Flowey is humming softly and it’s… nice. Papyrus doesn’t sleep much, but he feels like he could fall asleep right now, with the room slightly spinning and the lights dimming and Flowey singing that  _there’s a light in the hall, I’ll be there when you call…_

Papyrus could fall asleep right now.

And he does.

And it’s nice.


End file.
